The invention relates to a support shoe for concrete supports or pylons, concrete pillars or the like. The support shoe comprises a base plate and two lateral plates arranged at lateral edges of the base plate and projecting approximately at a right angle upwardly from the base plate and comprising at least one reinforcement bar (rebar) that is connected to the support shoe for introducing forces into the concrete pillar.
Such support shoes are used, for example, in high-rise construction for connecting by screwing pre-manufactured concrete parts. For example, appropriately pre-manufactured concrete pillars have in the area of their end faces several support shoes that are fixedly embedded in the concrete part together with reinforcement bars secured on lateral plates of the support shoe. A base plate and lateral plates that are arranged on lateral edges of the base plate at a right angle relative to the base plate delimit a free space that enables access to a screw connection. For this purpose, the base plate has a screw hole. The base plate with the screw hole is positioned in the plane of the end face of the concrete pillar. The concrete pillar or support can be connected to a ceiling or a foundation that has bolts embedded in the concrete. Also, it is possible to connect by means of a screw that is pushed through the screw hole two base plates adjoining one another and arranged at the end faces of two concrete pillars that are to be connected to one another via their end faces.
In order to provide high strength, the support shoes must be embedded securely in the concrete part. For realizing the screw connection, a good accessibility of the free space between the lateral plates and the base plate is required; at the same time, a compensation of dimensional tolerances must also be enabled. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to manufacture the support shoe with simple means.
DE 195 14 685 C2 discloses a support shoe that is referred to as a pile shoe wherein the base plate has a substantially square foot print. Two lateral plates are formed as a monolithic part by folding a sheet metal at a right angle wherein the folded sheet metal portion projects at a right angle upwardly from the base plate and is welded to lateral edges of the square base plate that extend toward one another. Two reinforcement bars are welded to the facing inner surfaces of the angled lateral sheet metal and extend perpendicularly to the base plate. The two legs of the L-shaped angled lateral plate extend approximately across half of the two lateral edges of the base plate wherein the two reinforcement bars are arranged in the area of the exposed vertical edges of the L-profile and are therefore arranged approximately centrally relative to the lateral edges of the base plate. Tolerances resulting from folding of the lateral sheet metal can lead to difficulties when welding them to the base plate. A reliable welding of the reinforcement bars to the two legs is made more difficult because the accessibility of the welding seams positioned in the direction of the fold line is impaired by the lateral plates. The reinforcement bars that are positioned at the inner side of the L-profile are positioned close to the screw hole in the base plate. The accessibility of the screw connection as well as a positional tolerance compensation of two adjoining screw holes relative to one another are made more difficult.